


His Angelic Succubus

by cryptosgf



Category: Original Work
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Choking, Crying, F/M, Fingering, Hair-pulling, I'm Going to Hell, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, blowjob, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptosgf/pseuds/cryptosgf
Summary: How did a delicate angel like her end up with a devil like him? Surely, the world was off balance; asymmetrical.





	His Angelic Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> between us — elènne

It was unexpected.

It was unexpected for a girl like her and a guy like him to be dating. The girl was soft spoken, cute, shy, and was basically an angel from the heavens. He was the complete opposite. He was the trouble maker, sociopath, liar, and was basically the spawn of Satan himself.

How did a delicate angel like her end up with a devil like him? Surely, the world was off balance; asymmetrical. 

Even so, the students were surprised when he treated her softly with kindness. He was definitely treating her like the flower she was. Students would gush over him looking after her despite his persona. Perhaps, they did make the 'perfect' couple. 

But no one knew what would happen behind closed doors. Everyone thought their love was pure, innocent yet fun. They weren't wrong about the fun part but rather the innocence and purity. It simply didn't exist. 

If anything, the 'shy, innocent, angel' was nothing but a 'shy, angelic, succubus'. 

"So, why did you break the rules?" he said, looking upon the small female as his hand grasped her neck. 

"B-Because..I...I wanted you to...p-punish me." she managed to say. He smirked, "I wonder what the school would do if they found out their little angel was just a desperate little succubus." 

"They would never believe a liar like you, and you know it." she laughed dryly. He shrugged, she wasn't wrong. He released her from his grasp to only push her down before undoing his pants. She looked at him desperately, she knew what came next. With his length now on display for her, she crawled toward him. 

Wrapping her hands around his cock, she took him in her warm cavern, sucking softly. "Ah~ yes. Suck my cock like the good little slut you are." He tangled his hand in her hair, pushing her head closer to him, causing her to take his length in her mouth completely. He slammed his cock into her mouth, choking her, tears started to run down her cheeks. "Mm~ You're probably getting off from this aren't you~?" he hummed. The female moaned a 'yes' around him. "Fuck."

He shoved the female away from him, before grabbing her body to only bend it over the school desk in the unused classroom. Pushing her uniform skirt up and her lace underwear down, he immediately thrusts into her from behind. The female couldn't help but let out loud moans, feeling him slamming into her deeply, each time with no hesitation. "You're so wet after a simple blowjob? You really are a little slut huh~?" 

"O-Only for you..." she stuttered out. The male laughed, "Damn right." he suddenly slapped her ass, causing her to moan louder. "P-Please! Give me more!" she begged, wiggling upon the desk. "Ah, ah, ah. You're not supposed to like the punishment, my little succubus."  the girl whined in defeat as he pulled out of her. 

"Come here." he said, sitting in the chair of the teacher's desk. The female stumbled over to him, legs shaking. "Ah, darling~ having trouble?" he teased. The girl just pouted, slowly making her way over to him. He bent her over his lap, rubbing two fingers against her clit. He held her waist with his free hand as his other slipped inside her with two digits. "So, tell me what you did to receive this punishment." her boyfriend asked slyly, slowly thrusting his fingers at a very frustrating pace. He used his other hand to massage her rear before slapping it. "I-I came without y-your permission.."

"Good girl." he praised slapping her between each of his words, still thrusting his fingers in her. He began to increase his pace, feeling her shake from the contact. She moaned, feeling the need to release instantly. But her boyfriend removed his fingers causing her to whine. He seemed to do the same thing over and over. Getting her close to release only to dismiss it. "P-Please..!" she whimpered, wiggling. He only smirked, looking down at her very submissive nature, "Mm~ Beg for it. Beg for what you really want." 

"P-Please...please let me cum. Please! I-I won't come without your permission anymore just—! Please, please, please, please!"

"Is that what you really want?" he began rubbing his fingers at her folds in a gentle pace. "Y-Yes please!" he then picked her up and placed her on the teacher's desk, making her lie down. He placed himself between her legs and pulled her close to his face, on the edge of the desk. He sucked softly on her clit as he pushed to fingers deep inside her, curling them to reach that sensitive spot. The female moaned, arching her back in pleasure as her boyfriend began to eat her out. 

"I-I'm...!" 

"Cum here." he said with muffled tone, pointing to his face. She just nodded as he continued pleasing her before soon coming inside his mouth. "Fuck." he mumbled as he pulled away from her, wiping his mouth. He stood up, only to thrust four of his fingers into her core. He quickly placed his other hand over her mouth so her loud moan come out muffled. Tears started to prickle from her eyes from over sensitivity. Thrusting his fingers in and out of her roughly, she was quick to come over his hands. "One more time, okay?" he whispered softly, kissing her cheek. The male continued, having his fingers feel as if they were searching her wet core. All that could be heard from her was muffled screams and sobs as tears poured from her eyes. When he finally pulled his soaked fingers out of her, she came; hard. Her entire body shook from the orgasm. 

He uncovered her mouth, letting her remaining sobs escape her lips. "Sit up." he ordered and she slowly did so. The girl leaned onto his shoulder and into his touch as he fixed her clothing. He then tended to his own. Patting her head, he smiled, “Are you going to follow the rules now?”

“No.” 

His eyebrows raised. It seemed as if they’d be here for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel so dirty posting this,,


End file.
